Trois trolls et un prince
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Ils étaient trois affreux trolls vivant sous un pont; il voulait faire semblant d'être un preux chevalier tuant des monstres. Mais en vivant avec eux, il trouva une famille.


Ils étaient trois trolls vivant sous un pont. Trois horribles personnes se nourrissant de la peur et de la frayeur des gens. Mais voilà, leur voisinage avait été rénové et la route passant sur leur pont était maintenant une autoroute. Comment faire peur aux gens s'ils ne pouvaient plus les approchés sans manquer d'être gravement blessés?

C'est pourquoi l'aîné, un peu trop frondeur, avait suggéré d'aller vivre sous un pont directement dans Paris. Il y avait des tas de marcheurs à effrayer là-bas. La deuxième de la famille, celle qui avait le plus de cervelle avait bien protesté du danger mais n'étant ni l'aînée ni la plus forte, elle avait dû s'incliner.

Quand à la troisième, elle ne faisait que les suivre tout le temps.

Cette dernière s'appelait Marine. Sa peau très pâle la rendait très vulnérable au soleil et la couleur de sa pilosité, plutôt absente pour un troll, lui avait valu son nom. Elle portait une épaisse crinière très longue qui lui descendait sur les reins pour faire oublier qu'elle n'avait pas de barbe et s'était fait des tatouages sur les joues pour compenser le fait qu'on ne voyait pratiquement pas ses canines. Autrement dit, elle n'était pas très belle pour un troll. Son frère était presque sûr de devoir s'en occuper toute sa vie, quel fardeau!

Par contre, l'autre sœur, Alyktise était magnifique de pelage roux abondant et velouté, des yeux énormes et terrifiants. Les mâles rôdaient constamment autour d'elle. Pourtant, il l'aurait bien gardé près de lui. Même prêt à s'occuper de ses rejetons!

Lui-même, Ninko, de peau et de poil très noir, large d'épaule et vaillant au combat, avait reçu tant de proposition de femelles qu'il avait décidé de prendre son temps pour choisir.

Bien sûr, dans Paris, que la communauté des trolls évitait, ils ne risquaient pas de trouver à s'accoupler. Mais les temps étaient durs et ils étaient affamés. La situation serait temporaire. Lorsqu'ils seraient plus en santé, ils trouveraient un lieu plus sur.

Adrien habitait au 'Grand Palais' un hôtel renommé de Paris avec son père, un homme qui aimait l'or et l'argent. L'or sonnant et trébuchant et l'argent en colonnes de chiffres très droites dans son compte de banque. Et pour en obtenir plus, il travaillait beaucoup.

Adrien avait donc le choix de passer du temps avec Chloé, la fille du propriétaire, qui se prenait pour une princesse adorant par-dessus tout se faire belle et parader, ou rester seul, son père lui interdisant de sortir ou de rencontrer des gens. Il craignait qu'Adrien soit kidnappé et qu'on lui demande une rançon ou qu'il se fasse un ami qui soutireraient de l'argent à Adrien d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Comme s'était les vacances scolaires, Adrien partageait donc son temps entre le gymnase de l'hôtel, son ordinateur et Chloé quand il ne pouvait faire autrement. Mais durant les périodes de cours, ce n'était guère mieux. À son lycée de snob, on ne le trouvait pas assez intéressant. Son père avait beau être riche, ils vivaient comme des pauvres sans rien acheter de cool. Quand il le pouvait, Adrien aimait aussi se faufiler dans les espaces de rangement de l'établissement hôtelier et explorer les merveilles qui s'y cachaient. Il était resté un peu enfantin, se disait-il. Mais de toute façon, personne ne s'occupait de lui.

C'est comme ça qu'il trouva un jour une armure de cuir souple et robuste au grenier. Le genre de costume qu'on portait lors de reconstitution historique. Lorsqu'il entendit des touristes parler de montres effrayants près du pont des amoureux à proximité, il n'y cru pas trop mais décida d'enfiler l'armure de cuir pour s'amuser à jouer les chasseurs de monstre. Bien que ce soit l'été, il enfila aussi la veste de son collège pour se prémunir de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Le pont sous lequel le frère et les deux sœurs avaient trouvé refuge était en bonnes pierres anciennes et les passants venaient y accrochés des cadenas en symbole d'amour éternelle. Toutes choses d'une odeur infiniment douce pour des trolls tels qu'eux. De plus, ils avaient dégagés les très vieilles galeries construites sous le pont plusieurs centaines d'années plus tôt et malgré la précarité de l'endroit, c'était un petit paradis pour eux.

Ce soir d'été était leur première pleine lune à Paris. Marine ne pu donc résister à l'envie d'aller danser sur le pont. Il était très tard, c'était le milieu de la nuit. Les seuls humains qui étaient encore dans les rues étaient les ivrognes.

Adrien resta stupéfait lorsqu'il vit la créature. Elle était… pouvait-il dire magnifique? Probablement pas. Il pouvait comprendre que certaines personnes soient effrayées par elle mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle et sa peau brillait légèrement sous la lune. Sa danse frénétique était ensorcelante.

Alors qu'il l'observait, fasciné par ses mouvements sauvages, deux énormes mains d'une très grandes forces l'agrippèrent par derrière et l'amenèrent sur le pont.

« Bonsoir, je suis Ninko le troll et si tu ne m'amuse pas, je te tue! » fit le troll tout noir qui l'avait attrapé.

« Je suis Alyktise la troll et si tu ne parles pas, je te mange! » fit un autre troll à la fourrure rousse arrivée de l'autre côté de lui.

« Et je suis Marine la troll et peu importe que ce que tu feras, ta vie sera désormais rempli de malheur! » fit la créature incroyable qui c'était arrêté de danser.

Les trolls se rapprochèrent de lui en l'entourant, des expressions menaçantes sur le visage. Le troll noir et la rousse étaient les plus effrayants mais il leur tourna résolument le dos pour ne regarder que la troisième.

Sa peau avait la couleur de la lune. La manne de ses cheveux semblait lourde et rassurante. Son visage couvert de tatouages aurait pu lui donner un aspect effrayant mais on devinait la délicate ossature de son visage sous les marques d'encre. Son aspect présentait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle puisse être qualifiée de monstre mais ses yeux laissaient entrevoir qu'un cœur tendre bâtait sous sa tenue en cuir.

La bête portait une robe de cuir marine tannée. Cette robe, vraiment trop usée, mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Et cela indiqua à Adrien que Marine avait un côté coquet et qu'elle était attachée à ce qu'elle possédait.

Comme les trois monstres arrivaient à sa portée, il retourna son attention aux deux autres.

«Il est bizarre celui-là.» dit Alyktise.

« Sa peur ne goûte pas comme celle des autres humains. » commenta Marine.

« Et il n'a presque pas peur. » commença à se fâché Ninko.

« Mais il est mignon. » contra la rousse. « Vraiment appétissant. J'ai bien envie de le croquer pour goûter la peur directement dans ses os. »

« Ah oui? Et si on le gardait? » proposa Ninko en réaction au commentaire de sa sœur. « On l'amène au terrier et on le garde pour s'en nourrir. »

« Mais, il n'a presque pas peur. » contra-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas troll à repousser un défi. » répondit le grand noir.

« Je ne sais pas, vous savez. » commenta Marine. Il y a une couronne sur sa veste. Est-ce qu'on est sûr qu'il n'y a plus de prince humain qui existe? Si c'est l'un d'eux, on aura trop de monde à nos trousses. »

« Si c'est un prince, c'est encore mieux. Ça veut dire qu'il ne sait pas se défendre lui-même et avec un peu de chance, on pourrait le revendre pour de l'or. Allez, on l'embarque. » décida l'aîné.

« Prends de grandes respirations. » conseilla la plus petite en plaçant une grosse patte griffue sur son épaule. « Il y a des passages où on doit creuser pour atteindre le repaire. »

De l'autre côté du tunnel, Adrien s'effondra sur le sol, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il était absolument certain que son corps d'humain n'était pas conçu pour un tel exercice. Il n'était pas une taupe!

Alyktise l'avait transporté durant le voyage à travers le tunnel, mais il ne devait son salut qu'à Marine qui lui avait aménagé des poches d'air à l'occasion. Mais plus que tout ça, une pensée terrifiait Adrien. En aucune façon, il ne pourrait retourner à la surface sans refaire le chemin inverse.

Son corps tremblait comme un feuille et les trolls se mirent à luire d'un halo de couleur différente pour chacun.

« Ben voilà, c'était pas bien compliqué et maintenant on est gavés pour la nuit. » dit Ninko.

« Et sinon, Oups, tu peux me dire ce qui t'a prit de sortir à découvert, comme ça? Tu aurais pu te faire prendre. Il t'a vu avant que tu ne le vois. Et s'il avait été avec des amis? » sermonna la grande sœur.

« Je suis désolée, je voulais voir la lune. Et il est si tard. La rue était déserte. » s'excusa Marine.

« Si tu continue comme ça, tu vas nous créer des problèmes. » répondit Alyktise.

Le trou où les trolls avaient amené Adrien était vraiment profond. Il s'enfonçait certainement sous la seine mais les murs n'étaient pas excessivement humides.

Les parois étaient en terre mais celle-ci avait durci avec le temps. La pièce ne contenait que peu de mobilier. Adrien reconnaissait des assemblages de torchons qui faisaient office de matelas. Il y avait aussi des coffres constitués de petites planches et des bancs dans un genre de ciment richement gravés.

Les trolls se désintéressèrent de lui. Il n'était ni une menace, ni d'une utilité immédiate. Et il ne risquait pas de s'échapper.

Ninko sortie un genre d'instrument d'un des coffres sur lequel il joua une mélodie entraînante. Au même endroit, Alyktise trouva un peigne de bois taillé avec lequel elle entreprit de brosser sa crinière abondante. Marine, ou Oups, puisque les deux autres ne s'adressèrent plus à elle que part ce surnom, s'avança vers un bassin creusé dans le sol. Celui-ci était remplit d'eau et d'herbe. Elle en extirpa des morceaux de tissus qu'elle tordis très soigneusement avant de les rouler sur une pierre.

Elle n'arrêta son manège que lorsque les autres s'étendirent sur les 'matelas.'

Lorsqu'un vacarme de ronflements s'éleva des aînés, Oups s'adressa à Adrien.

« Tu peux dormir, tu sais. Ils ne se réveilleront pas avant plusieurs heures et tu dois être fatigué. C'est bientôt le jour. »

« D'accord, merci. » parla Adrien. Il y avait bien longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas donné un vrai conseil ou ne s'était inquiété de lui.

« Tu penses à ta famille? Ils vont s'inquiéter pour toi. » fit encore Oups avec sollicitude.

« Non, pas tout de suite, pas avant ce soir, ça pourrait prendre quelques jours même. » expliqua-t-il

« C'est affreux ça. Tu as été adopté? » Le ton de la créature venait avec un petit rien de pitié.

« Non, c'est juste que mon père et mes amis ne s'intéressent pas beaucoup à moi. » raconta-t-il.

« Tu veux dire que ton propre sang ne reste pas proche de toi? » chercha-t-elle à comprendre.

« Non, il préfère travailler plus pour avoir plus d'argent. » fit-il sans rancœur. Il n'aimait pas non plus passer du temps avec son père.

« Ah! Chez les trolls, ce genre de chose n'existe pas. Écoute, le soleil se lève et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. On en reparlera demain d'accord? » fit-elle avec une voix de plus en plus faible comme si elle ne pouvait resté éveillée.

Adrien s'endormit aussi. Il était fatigué. Et il fut réveillé par des coups dans le ventre.

Ninko menaçait de le torturer pour lui faire peur. Adrien comprit que les trolls avait besoin qu'il ait peur pour s'en nourrir mais, hormis l'odeur de moisissure de la cachette, il les trouvait plutôt sympathiques et ce qu'il vivait ne l'effrayait pas. Ninko amena Alyktise se nourrir en surface mais laissa Oups derrière en représailles de son escapade de la nuit précédente.

Adrien et Oups passèrent la nuit à discuter et à apprendre à se connaître. Il la trouvait douce et travaillante. Étant le souffre-douleur des deux autres, elle lui inspirait de la pitié.

« Je ne suis pas très importante. Alyktise a déjà eu plusieurs partenaires parce qu'elle est très belle. En plus, ses portées ont donnés des mâles vigoureux que les pères ont gardés avec eux. Et pour lesquels ils ont donnés beaucoup d'or. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis ni belle, ni forte. Je suis et resterai un fardeau pour Ninko. Normalement, les trolls ne gardent que le bébé le plus fort de chaque portée, mais mes frères sont morts alors, c'est moi qu'on a gardé.»

« Je trouve ça monstrueux de prendre la vie de bébé. » s'exprima Adrien.

« Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Lorsqu'il y avait moins d'humain, on pouvait se permettre d'être de grands et prospères clans de trolls. Maintenant, on ne peut plus se permettre d'être aussi nombreux alors on contrôle le nombre d'individu. »

« Oups, je ne trouve pas que tu sois inutile. Tu travailles depuis le couché du soleil, comment peux-tu être sans importance? Je suis certain que si tu n'étais pas là, Ninko ferait faire le travail par Alyktise. C'est lui, que je trouve paresseux. Et inutile. »

« Oh! Non. C'est Ninko qui est le mâle dominant. Il protège Alyktise et moi et parfois, le reste de notre peuple. Et lorsqu'il ne se bât pas, il joue de son instrument pour animer les soirées. Il rend les trolls heureux. »

« J'ai trouvé ça magnifique lorsque tu dansais sous la lune. Tu ne voudrais pas danser avec moi? Je m'ennuie un peu. »

« Je ne danse que sous la lune. C'est elle qui me donne de l'énergie pour danser. »

Adrien avait passé presque un mois avec les trolls. Il ne leur servait pas à beaucoup de chose mais Oups se contentait de la légère aura de peur qu'il dégageait pour se nourrir et ainsi, Ninko trouvait qu'elle faisait moins de bêtises en restant dans le terrier.

En plus, elle pouvait ainsi travailler plus. Elle fabriquait d'ingénieuses tenues d'hiver avec des bouts de tissus et de ficelles trouvés dans les déchets de la ville. Une fois enfilées, les trolls étaient pratiquement invisibles à cause de leurs couleurs et toute la communauté des trolls en profitait gratuitement grâce à la générosité de Ninko qui avait décidé de protéger son peuple de cette façon.

Oups était créative et habille de ses mains. Elle pouvait sculpter le bois et la pierre avec une grande dextérité. Et Adrien ne comprenait pas que son talent ne soit pas reconnu parmi son peuple. Lui-même se décevait : il n'avait pas de talent. Pas de but dans la vie autre que de maintenant servir de source de nourriture pour Oups.

Malade d'ennuie, il avait finit par demander à la troll si il pouvait l'aider à travailler. Tous les deux, seuls au monde à leur manière, ils s'étaient rapprochés avec le temps. Allant même jusqu'à installer leurs paillasse l'une près de l'autre. Il en était venu à redouter le jour où il devrait repasser par la galerie et quitter sa seule vraie amie pour toujours.

Évidemment, le grand air lui manquait. Il savait qu'il tomberait bientôt malade s'il restait encore enfermé dans cet air vicié ne se nourrissant que des conserves que Ninko lui avait trouvé la deuxième nuit. Surtout, qu'il n'y en avait presque plus.

Mais Ninko refusa d'en trimbaler encore et Oups décida d'aller en chercher. Adrien patienta, solitaire, toute la nuit. Trempant les torchons dans l'eau parfumée pour qu'ils redeviennent souples et moins odorant.

L'absence des trolls dura très longtemps. Adrien s'inquiétait. Et il avait raison parce que Ninko et Alyktise revinrent en traînant Oups blessée. Sa peau était devenue grise et dure par endroit. Aussi raide que de la pierre.

« OUPS! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » s'alarma-t-il.

C'est Ninko qui lui répondit en évaluant l'état de sa sœur. « On ne trouvait pas de nourriture pour toi. On est restés plus longtemps mais des humains sont sortis dans la rue et on ne pouvait plus sortir de notre cachette. On a été coincé par le lever du jour. Oups a été touchée par la lumière du soleil. Heureusement, ce n'était que des reflets, elle ne s'est pas changée en statue. Mais, pour le coup, c'est maintenant officielle, elle va me rester sur les bras pour toujours. Aucun prétendant ne voudra d'une étourdie blessée par le soleil. »

« Arrête de penser comme ça!» se révolta Adrien. «Oups fait du très bon travail avec ses mains. Si tu la défendais auprès de ton clan et demandait un salaire pour son travail que tu distribue si généreusement, tu pourrais arrêter de dire qu'elle est inutile! Maintenant, ma question c'est : comment on peut faire pour la soigner? »

« On ne peut pas. Nous n'avons pas ce qu'il faut! Elle a besoin d'or. De l'or pur mais on n'en a plus depuis des années. » déplora Ninko fâché contre leur vie misérable.

« Je sais où il y en a de cachée. Dans le bureau de mon père. Il ne – Il ne voudra pas me le donner. Vous devrez aller le prendre! » lui expliqua Adrien.

« Nous ne pouvons pas. C'est à peine si je sais comment tourner la poignée d'une porte. Je ne saurai pas fouiller pour trouver la cachette de ton or. » plaida le grand troll noir.

'Alors c'est le moment.' Pensa Adrien. 'C'est maintenant que je dois les quitter. Quitter Oups et cette vie loin de mon père et repasser par les tunnels.'

Et sa peur fit luire les trois trolls. Les aînés furent surpris par la saveur de cette peur bizarre mais néanmoins intense. Alors qu'Adrien se penchait sur Oups, sa peur de vivre loin d'elle augmenta encore.

Alyktise, qui tenait Oups contre elle regarda Ninko pour lui faire comprendre ce qui se passait.

Après une caresse de la paume sur la joue blessée de son amie, Adrien incita Ninko à le suivre. « Conduit-moi à la surface. J'irai chercher l'or pour toi. »

Le troll puissant creusait le tunnel d'un bras et transportait rapidement Adrien de l'autre. Le garçon se faisait l'effet d'une poupée entre les mains d'un enfant. Ninko n'avait aucun mal à le transporter. Ne donnait-il donc que rarement la pleine mesure de sa force colossale? Il resta ensuite dans le tunnel pendant qu'Adrien se dirigeait vers l'hôtel qui avait été sa maison.

Connaissant les milles recoins et cachettes de cet endroit, il profita de l'absence de son père parti au travail pour se glisser sous les caméras vers le bureau avec un uniforme de majordome tiré d'un placard. Il plaça l'or sous un plateau de repas couvert d'une cloche métallique et prétendit faire une livraison. Il fonça ensuite jusqu'au pont. Courant parmi les passants pour fuir les appels de Chloé qui l'avait aperçu.

Il entra dans le tunnel et remit l'or à Ninko qui lui demanda ce qu'il y avait dans le bagage de son autre main. Ce qu'Adrien lui montra.

« Ce violon était à mon grand-père. Je ne l'ai pas souvent eu entre les mains mais j'ai toujours aimé en jouer même si mon père disait que je n'avais aucun talent. Je ne me laisserai plus décourager. Adieu Ninko. Prends soin de Oups, tu veux bien? » Et Adrien le quitta pour partir à l'aventure et essayer de vivre avec le peu qu'il avait.

Durant un mois, il vécu dans les ruelles, les poubelles et en dormant sur les toits. Mais le soir de la pleine lune, il voulu savoir si Oups allait bien. Alors, il retourna vers le pont. Et il la vit.

Elle ne dansait pas. Elle se cachait dans un coin sombre. Sa cape de lambeau de tissus drapée lâchement sur ses épaules. Elle ne faisait que regarder la lune.

Il se rapprocha doucement et elle l'aperçu.

Ils passèrent le mois suivant avec Ninko et Alyktise creusant l'intérieur d'une butte de terre et de caillou qu'ils avaient déniché dans un parc forestier à la limite de la ville. Le parc fermait ses portes aux visiteurs presque toutes les nuits.

Ce n'était pas une belle vie. Ni pour un humain, ni pour un troll que de vivre sur cette frontière entre le monde d'en bas et le monde d'en haut. Mais ils étaient heureux ensemble tous les deux. Vivant parmi les animaux sauvages et fabriquant de magnifiques objets.

Et les soirs de pleine lune, Adrien sortait son violon. Musicien et danseuse s'unissaient alors pour rendre hommage à la lune dans une danse sauvage et énergique.


End file.
